


Valentine Woes

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hop is in love, M/M, Post-Game(s), Valentine's Day Fluff, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: It's almost Valentine's day, what does Hop have in store for his special someone?
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Valentine Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone! I thought I write this holiday fic for fun! Cause if you've read my other stuff, We kind of all need some fluff in our lives

_ “Once again our esteemed Champion, Victor has defeated another challenger! Now here comes the final challenger! Can he protect his title again?”  _ I looked over at the telly and smiled as I saw my boyfriend on it. I’ve been studying as Sonia’s assistant for about a few months after the whole deal with Sordward and Shielbert. I promised Vic that I’d work really hard to become the Pokemon Professor, someday! I looked back at the telly and saw his cute wavy brown hair, his amazing bright smile. He was dressed in his champion uniform that he always looked cute in. He smiled towards the camera and did a little heart with his hands. My heart thumped loudly as I know he directed it at me.

“Hop? Hop! The stove!” Sonia screamed towards me as I snapped back into reality. I jumped as the pot started to burn. 

“Ahh, oh no!” I covered the pot so a fire wouldn’t start. “Aw, man…” I looked sadly at the burned pot,

“Hey, buddy, what’s got into you?” Sonia walked up to me and looked around at the various molds and chocolate pieces I had laid out. She then looked at the calendar and saw that I circled tomorrow’s date with a big red marker. “Oh, I see...you want to make some chocolate for Victor don’t you?” She ruffled my hair as I blushed.

“Not just any chocolate Sonia! Tomorrow is Valentine’s day and I want to show him how special he means to me...but I guess I got distracted by him on the telly...again. I wanted to finish this and give it to him before he went home, too,” I placed the burnt pot back into the sink I took off my glasses and sunk my hands into my face. Sonia put her papers on her desk and walked over to me.

“Well, the work has been down for the day, why don’t I help you out!” I looked up and smiled,

“Really?” She nodded and rolled up her sleeves, and handed me back my glasses

“Of course, let Big Sis Sonia help you out! After all, you became my assistant!” She poured the heavy cream in the pot as I chopped up the chocolate shavings, I gave her two small bowls of flavoring as she stirred and melted the chocolate. I went back to the table as I figured out which mold I wanted to use. “Okay Hop, the chocolate is finally melted, but what did you put in this anyways?” I looked over and grinned,

“A little Pecha Berry flavoring and a tiny bit of Tamato berry juice. Vic loves sweet stuff, but he loves a little spice in his life.” Sonia laughed,

“I guess making all that curry for you made him love spicy stuff.” I laughed back and blushed a bit. She poured the chocolate into the mold and we put it in the freezer. “How long is this supposed to chill?” I looked at the book and frowned,

“It says four to five hours! Aww at this rate I won’t be able to get this to him in time!” I threw my hands back in sadness.

“Well, my young apprentice...let’s go use your knowledge! Now, we need to chill these quickly, so what can we use at our disposal.” I slumped and thought about it.

“Oh, we can use the local Ice-type Pokemon!” She nodded and patted my head.

“Right! Let’s take a quick trip to the Wild Area.” She grabbed her lab coat and put it on. She stopped for a moment and handed me another lab coat.

“Sonia, are you sure?” She nodded,

“It is part of your work anyways!” I smiled and put it on me. And we headed out towards the station.

I took out my phone and checked the weather, “Looks like there’s a small flurry of snow over in….Axew’s eye…” We walked over towards the lake’s edge and saw the snowfall. “Now...we don’t have any Water-types on us...so maybe.” I looked over and saw a Lapras nearby. I slowly walked over to it, “Hey Lapras, do you think you can give me and Sonia a lift over there?” It looked at me and turned away.

“Looks like its not interested Hop.” Sonia giggled at me but I wasn’t ready to give up.

“How about I give you...this berry sweet?” I took out a little bushel of berries...it looked over at me and slowly ate them and smiled, “good aren’t they! There’s more if you can help us across!” It turned around and gestured at me. 

“Hop I’ll stay here, you go on ahead, good luck okay!” I nodded as I got on Lapras and headed towards the middle island,

“Brrrr, it’s cold...I kind of wish I had my old jacket.” I shivered as the temperature dropped. I jumped off of Lapras and petted it, “Thanks for your help, do you mind waiting for me until I get back?” It nodded and I walked a bit towards the grass. I looked around and saw a few Diggersby but no ice types yet. “Hmm, nothing yet…” I saw a bit of movement and slowly walked over towards it. I saw a Snover who was curious about me. “Oh hello there!” I smiled and stuck my hand out causing it to flinch, “oh sorry, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” I lowered my hand and waited for it to come to me. “I have a favor to ask...can you chill this chocolate for me? It’s for a very special someone that I care about.” It looked at me curiously, I sighed and scratched the back of my head. “Hmm, it’s kind of like this!” I brought out a small piece of chocolate and handed it to it. It ate a small piece and smiled wide. “See it’s good right! Will you help me?” It nodded and I took out the mold that had Vic’s chocolate in it. I placed it on the ground and the Snover walked forward and chilled Vic’s chocolate. “Okay, that’s good! Thanks!” I stood up and took the mold but the Snover grabbed my arm. “Oh, no I’m sorry this isn’t for you.” It looked upset at me and it started to cry. I heard a loud roar as I saw an Abomasnow rushing towards me. “Uh oh, gotta run!”

I bolted towards Lapras as the Abomasnow chased after me. I jumped as a large ice attack hit the ground near me. I rolled a bit and jumped onto Lapras. “Get me out of here!” We managed to escape. I looked back as the Pokemon angrily looked at me. “Sigh, no one said that this Professing stuff would be easy. I jumped off of Lapras and petted it, “thanks for helping me!” It rode off and I turned towards Sonia.

“Good lord, what happened back there?” She saw that I was covered in dirt and grass.

“Oh, just some bad encounter with an angry Ice-Type, who knew they’d be quick to anger!” Sonia sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder,

“Hop, you do realize that Lapras is part Ice-type?” I dropped my jaw and looked down dejectedly,

“Aww man….I guess I still have a lot to learn. Wait what’s the news on the battle?” Sonia got out her phone and showed me Vic’s battle,

“He’s about to win. So we better hurry!” I nodded and we called the Taxi towards Wyndon.

“I sure hope he likes this.” I hurriedly put the finishing touches on Victor’s chocolate; popping the mold out and putting it in the box I picked out for him. Sonia who sat across from me from the taxi smiled,

“Even if it sucks, he loves you too much to care.” I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me, “I’m only joking, I’m sure he will love it!” I looked at my reflection and fixed up my hair and coat. 

“Sonia, how do I look?” She crossed her arms and frowned,

“Like a mess, but you’ll be okay.” The taxi landed and I bolted out of the doors towards the stadium, I managed to see Victor, but he was crowned around by his many fans.

“Mr. Victor, please accept this chocolate!”

“Victor, please take mine as well!” He smiled and took the many boxes of chocolate. I started to get nervous as I approached him, I held the box behind me and walked up.

“Oh Hop! Did you come to see me? Did you see my message?” He smiled at me brightly and my heart skipped a beat.

“Y-yeah, you were amazing as always!” He walked up to me and placed the chocolates that were given to him on a nearby table. “Um….Vic...so you know what tomorrow is right?”

“Of course it’s Valentine’s day...I mean that explains all the chocolate right?” I tried to not look at him as he was so cute in his uniform.

“R-r-right, well there’s something I wanted to give you…” I closed my eyes and gave him the box. “P-please accept this…” I felt him touch my hands and grabbed the box.

“Oh...thanks Hop...can I open it right now?” I looked up and blushed,

“Wait, are you sure? You could’ve eaten the other ones you got.” He shook his head.

“I wanted yours to be the first one I tried!” He smiled wide as he opened the box. It was a chocolate heart that had “V + H” on it. “Hop, this is so cute! I love it!” He got it out and broke the piece that had the “H” on it. “Mmmm this is good! I really love the spice to this!” I smiled back as he happily ate my chocolate. He then broke off the other piece and handed it to me. “Hop here, try it! But close your eyes!” I closed them and waited for the chocolate. But I felt a pair of soft warm lips on mine instead. Victor kissed me. I opened my eyes and tasted the chocolate that I made from his mouth.

“I’m glad you love it Victor...so are you free tomorrow?” He looked at his phone and shook his head, “sorry I have something to do tomorrow.”

“Oh...what is it?” I felt a bit upset but I guess since he is Champion, he's always busy

“Having a date with my boyfriend!” I blushed as he kissed me on the cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day Hop!”

“Vic, did you get something for Hop? Or did you just do that cause you forgot?” Victor blushed as Sonia called him out.

“Well...I mean...uh...no...I forgot...I’m sorry Hop.” He buried his head in my coat in embarrassment. I laughed and rested my chin in his hair.

“That’s okay, you can owe me all you want tomorrow. Happy Valentine’s day Victor.” I lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
